A gift, or present, is packaged inside a box, which box is then wrapped in a decorative wrapping material such as, for example, paper, plastic, or another fibrous or polymeric sheet material. The box may be in the shape of a rectangular prism. A sheet of the decorative wrapping material is measured and cut to match the size of the box. The decorative wrapping paper is then secured around the box using, for example, tape strips, and folded at opposing ends thereof to fully conceal the box. The box and decorative wrapping material operate to conceal the gift until such time as the recipient chooses to remove the decorative wrapping material and open the box. However, in some cases, packaging a gift in the manner described is inefficient in time and natural resources and, especially where the giver has limited gift packaging experience, leads to a low quality finished product having defects (e.g., torn or crumpled wrapping material). These difficulties are exacerbated when packaging multiple gifts, because the decorative wrapping material must be measured, cut, and folded to the correct size for each box. Additionally, the decorative wrapping material is not designed to be reused after the recipient opens the gift, but is instead meant to be immediately discarded. Therefore, what is needed is a method, apparatus, or kit that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issues.